Saiyan Encounter
by Chibi Kitsune1
Summary: Botan decides to visit her friends, unfortunately nobody has time for her. A certain lavender haired stranger shows up to cheer her up. Kurxbot mainly; trunksxBotan just for fun.


          Botan adjusted her sandals while looking at the street she was going to cross to get to Keiko's ramen house. Life was slow in Reikai that afternoon so she thought she'd give her Ningenkai friends a surprise visit. She spotted her reflection at a store window and smiled in satisfaction. She had donned her special Ningenkai clothes for the occasion. She brushed her hands over her blue shorts after tugging on the hem of her white tank top. She had worn white sandals to match her top and the clip that held her long blue hair in its usual knot. She turned one way and then another checking for flaws in her carefully chosen outfit. She blushed when she noticed the man behind the window gaze at her appreciatively. Botan hurried across the street to the ramen house.

          She was about to push the glass door open when she noticed two of her friends seated alone at a table. Yuusuke and Keiko were conversing with their heads close together. Botan hesitated at the door, thinking that she might interrupt something if she entered at that moment. Yuusuke raised his hand to cup Keiko's face and Botan turned away abruptly. She decided she would definitely be interrupting if she entered. Obviously, Yuusuke and Keiko were having one of those rare quiet moments. And with that couple, quiet moments were rare indeed. She shrugged and walked down the street.

          A few moments later, she spotted Yukina standing in front of a store entrance. Botan was about to call out her name when out from the shop came the boisterous Kuwabara carrying a large bouquet of flowers in his arms. He'd obviously surprised Yukina with the gift because she was looking flustered and her blush could be seen even two blocks away where Botan stood. Kuwabara was, of course, thumping his chest with pride, pleased that his ladylove appreciated his gift. Botan knew she wouldn't be welcome at the moment so she walked on while the couple hadn't noticed her yet.

          She stuffed her hands in her pockets and sighed. This was the hard part about surprise visits, nobody expected you so no one had any time for you. She sighed again; maybe she should have stayed in Reikai. Her plants would have given her better company.

          Her head shot up. Of course! Kurama, she thought, he would time for me. He's always nice to her and surely he would appreciate a surprise visit. She thought hard for a possible girlfriend he might have who would likely spend his afternoon with and came up with nothing. Botan smiled, it was good he was single. At least she would have _one_ friend to spend the afternoon with while everyone else was pairing up. Her step had a happier spring to it as she walked to Kurama's.

          She found Kurama in his step-father's shop. Kurama was helping out with the shop. She pushed the door open and walked to the counter behind which Kurama busily scribbled away. She rested her elbows at the counter with her face set on her hands and stared down at him with a big smile.

          Always the gentleman, Kurama lifted his head with a welcoming smile. His eyes looked a bit surprised when he saw who it was.  

          "Hello, Botan," he greeted her. "What can I do for you?"

          "Nothing really," she replied. "I didn't have anything to do this afternoon. And I thought I'd visit everyone. Unfortunately, everyone seemed occupied at the moment and I didn't want to butt in."

          "I know what you mean," he said with a grin. "Those guys are so busy with each other they hardly do anything that didn't concern mushy stuff.''

          "So can I interest you in taking me out for ice cream and a stroll in the park?" Botan looked at him beseechingly.

          "Oh, Botan, I'm so sorry, I'm swamped with bookwork right now," Kurama said with regret. "Tanaka-san's bookkeeper quit last week and left loads of paper work dangling behind him. I really don't have time right now."

          Botan's face fell. She tried to cover up with a big smile and shrugged as if uncaring.

          "O.K. Maybe next time then, hmm?" she said as she rushed out. She wasn't sure she could keep a happy face for long. She heard Kurama say something but she couldn't hear him. She hurried way from the shop and almost ran in attempt to escape the melancholy that was settling in her chest. Nobody seemed to have time for her anymore.

          She chided herself. She was acting like a child. Her friends simply had other things to do. She couldn't expect them to be available for her every time. They had their own lives to live after all. That reasoning, however, didn't make her feel any better.

          With her head hanging, Botan walked on without a known direction. She let her feet lead her to anywhere they wanted to go. Soon she was surprised to find herself in the middle of the park. She looked around her. The sun was shining brightly high up in the sky. The leaves of the trees were glistening with health. The park was wonderfully clean and children's laughter could be heard from all corners. Botan took a deep breath. The air was sweet and the day was beautiful. It would be a waste to dwell in bad feelings and sad thoughts. She found a park bench close by and sat down. It was a beautiful day, it didn't matter that she was alone. She took the time off to relax and that's exactly what she was going to do. She leaned back against the bench and closed her eyes enjoying the sunlight caressing her face.

          "Excuse me," a gentle voice shook her from near-sleep.

          Botan slowly opened her eyes to see a shadow looming over her, effectively blocking out the sun. She couldn't see his face clearly because he stood with the light behind him. She straightened to get a better look at his face and almost fell from the bench at the sight she beheld.

          The young man was gorgeous. He had short cropped lavender-colored hair and starling blue eyes. His lips were thin and at the moment were curved in a shy smile. He was dressed quite fashionably and his clothes held a strange "C" logo. He looked at Botan with his mesmerizing blue eyes which were twinkling in merriment.

          "H-Hello there," Botan stammered. "Is there something wrong?"

          The stranger raised a hand and placed it behind his head with a grin. It made him look boyish and utterly irresistible.

          "Uh, I'm actually a little lost," he said with a little laugh. "I've been flying… I mean, _walking_ around for an hour now and I can't find this shop."

          Botan was charmed. He's sweet. Other men would never admit to being lost and would never stop to ask for directions, especially from a woman.  He's also polite and that smile of is… did he say flying?

          "What shop are you looking for?" she asked with genuine interest.

          "Well, actually, I'm supposed to buy…uh…" he searched his pockets and found a crumpled piece of paper. "This shop is supposed to have a light photon transmitter tube model GXP11023013QB."

          He looked at her blank expression and grinned. "I didn't understand half of what I said either."

          They laughed.

          "I'm sorry," Botan said. "I don't think I'll be of much help. I don't know what the…uh…that thing you're looking for is. I don't know where to find it."

          "I don't know what it is either. I don't even know what it looks like. My mother just sent me to find it. Apparently, we've run out of this model and that it was imperative that I find some today," he said. "Or maybe Mom just wanted to get me out of the house because Dad's getting horny." He muttered under his breath.

          "What was that?"

          "Oh, nothing," he laughed. "I said maybe you know the name of the shop I'm supposed to buy it from?"

          She looked at him suspiciously, that didn't sound like the words he muttered. She shrugged and let it go. "What's the name of the shop?"

          He read the piece of paper again. "It's the Supra Electronic and Microtechnological Supply Shop."      

          Botan wracked her brain, the name seemed familiar. Perhaps she had seen the sign in one of her routes while traveling to and from Reikai. She remembered with a big smile.

          "Oh yes, I remember," she exclaimed. "I've seen the place before. You go straight down this path until you get to the end of the street. Turn left by the lamp post and follow the road until you see a sign that say's 'Kameko Shoes'. Turn right of the building and pass six buildings cross the street and turn left again. You'll see a sign that say's 'Train Station', go in—"

          "Train Station?!"

          "Uhm, yes," Botan said with an impish grin. "You're going to have to ride a train to get to the shop." 

          "Man, I really am lost," he said grinning at her.

          "Hey," Botan said as she punched his arm. "The good news is that the shop is directly outside the train's first stop."

They laughed companionably for a while. The lavender haired stranger sat down beside Botan and looked at her with his laughing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry", he said. "I've been asking so many questions and I haven't even introduced myself." He extended a hand and said, "My name's Trunks and as you probably deducted, I'm not from this town."

Botan shook his hand and found her small hand engulfed in his warm handshake. She felt immediately and strangely comforted by his touch.

"My name's Botan and I'm not exactly from around here either."

"No?" Trunks asked with a grin. "You weren't, by any chance, trying to get me more lost by giving me false directions were you? My best friend and I do that to the tourists in our town, you know. I invented that trick."

Botan laughed and shook her head. He was incorrigible. "I'm visiting some friends of mine who live here and I'm very familiar with the buildings and shops around here. I've come here so many times; I should know where everything is." With a mock sharp glance at him, she said, "and I'm certain that the shop you're looking for is at the first train stop in the next town."

"O.K, O.K." Trunks said with his hands raised in surrender. "I believe you." He looked around and observed, "I thought you were visiting friends of yours. Where are they?"

Botan's happiness faded a little. "They weren't really expecting me today. I sort of sprang a surprise visit on them. As it happens, they're not exactly free at the moment." She told him how she ended up alone in the park.

"Well, I, for one, am not sorry to hear that," Trunks said. At Botan's startled face, he explained, "after all, if they spent time with you today, I wouldn't have met you and that would be a loss for me."

Botan smiled happily. It was strange how from any other guy those words would have sounded lame and even scary, but from Trunks it sounded sweet. In fact, she felt oddly comfortable with him. Even if they've met only moment's ago, she felt as if they've been friends for a long time.

"Hey, why don't we go for some ice cream?" she suggested.

"I'd love that, in fact I was about to make the same suggestion, but you beat to it," he said. "What's favorite flavor?"

"Strawberry."

"Just like my mom. In fact," he reached out to touch her hair, "my mom also has blue hair. She likes wearing short, though."

Botan didn't draw away from his touch. She knew he was just being friendly, although he was also being a bit flirty. He reminded her of someone. Someone sweet, polite, smart and also gorgeous. That someone doesn't treat her any differently from a sister, though. It was nice to find someone who seems to be attracted to her. Even if he was a virtual stranger. Well, she felt like running her fingers through his hair too, just to find out how lavender hair felt like.

"Botan," Trunks started. "I…"

"Botan, I need to speak to you," a voice from behind them said.

Botan saw who it was and jumped away from Trunks guiltily. Guiltily? Why? She ignored the questions and introduced the young men to each other instead.

"Trunks, this is my friend, Kurama. Kurama, Trunks," she said lamely.

Kurama extended a hand to the stranger keeping the coldness he felt for the young man from his eyes. He kept a polite expression on his face even as he resented every inch of the lavender-haired guy.

He had seen them sit closely together on the park bench a few minutes earlier. He hesitated at approaching them at first because they appeared to be well acquainted and he didn't want to bother them. It was strange that he felt oddly angry that they were laughing so easily together. Perhaps Botan had found a boyfriend. The idea didn't settle well with him and he felt a mysterious stirring at his belly. He wanted Botan to be happy and she seemed to be in the young man's company, but still…

He saw the stranger reach out to touch Botan's hair and something inside him snapped. He was angry now. Nobody touched his Botan's hair but him!

His Botan? When did Botan become his? His mind was asking the questions but his feet were already stomping to where they sat. He heard Botan invite him to get ice cream and rage filled him even more.

Trunks eyed the newcomer with interest. It took a few moments but he realized that the surge of energy he felt when he touched Botan's hair actually came from him. It startled him when he felt a jolt of energy that was hidden become unleashed when he touched her hair. He suspected the red haired guy was feeling a bit possessive of his newly met friend. The one called Kurama probably felt he had a right to claim Botan and from the thinly hidden looks she was giving the redhead, the feeling was mutual.

Too bad, he sighed inwardly, if she weren't already claimed by the redhead, he would probably fight for the pretty blue haired girl. She would certainly be worth it. He was probably in the middle of a blossoming relationship. Oh well, he needed to find that shop anyway.

"Looks like your friend needs to say something important," Trunks said to Botan. "I'll take a rain check on that ice cream." He took her hand and kissed the back of her hand. He felt the redhead's energy climb another notch. His grin grew as he thought of an idea. Perhaps this blossoming love affair needed a little push.

"It was really nice meeting you," Botan said politely as she blushed.

"The pleasure is all mine," Trunks said as he leaned and gave Botan a lingering kiss on the corner of her lips. He nearly laughed when he felt the other man's energy reach the level equivalent to super saiyan 2. He was really pushing it. "I'll see you if I ever get lost in this town again."

Botan wasn't able to respond because Kurama had grabbed her wrist and dragged her away. Trunks chuckled as he waved at Botan who was quickly being pulled away from his line of vision. Perhaps he was good at playing matchmaker; maybe he should try it back home. He looked around and when he noticed no one was watching took off to the sky. Bah, who needs trains!

"K-Kurama, are we late for something?" Botan asked as she once again stumbled behind Kurama.

"Of course not, why would you ask that?" he said through gritted teeth.   

"Well, we've been running for the past few minutes. I thought we were rushing to get somewhere."

At this observation, Kurama stopped immediately without warning Botan who of course slammed against his back. Kurama turned to face Botan abruptly and she was startled by the unveiled heat in his normally tranquil eyes.

"K-Kurama," she stammered. "Are you angry at me?"

Kurama heard the apprehension in her voice and thought that he was probably frightening her. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his heart beat while trying to dissipate his anger. He failed miserably.

"Who was that man?" he fairly ground out.

"I introduced him to you, didn't I? His name is Trunks."

"Yes, but who is he…to you?

"Oh we just met," Botan rushed trying to find a way to pacify her demon friend. "He was looking for this shop that was supposed have this thingamajig that his mother sent him to buy. But he got lost and unlike most males, stopped to ask for directions. He saw me and I told him the shop he was looking for was actually in the next town and we laughed and talked a little."

"Why was he touching your hair?"

"My hair?" Botan asked bewildered. "I think he was remembering that his mom likes strawberry ice cream and she had blue hair too. So he touched my hair because―" She stopped when a strange thought entered her head. "Kurama, are you jealous?"

Realizing that he'd been caught in his own angry trap, he turned around and started walking away. Botan quickly stepped in front of him.

"Oh no, you don't," she taunted. "You've been asking all the questions, now it's my turn. Why are you so darn angry?"

Kurama crossed his arms in his chest and stared at her mutinously. Stubbornly, Botan stared back intending to indulge in a staring contest. She won. Kurama threw up his arms and looked away.

"I just can't believe you'd let someone you've just met kiss you." Kurama growled while he avoided her eyes.

"And who should I allow to kiss me?" Botan asked in a voice that was almost a whisper.         

Kurama looked into her eyes and nearly drown in their pink depths. "Someone you've known for longer than five minutes, or five months or five years. Someone you really know, not some stranger," he answered as he edged closer to her.

"Like whom?" she asked breathlessly as she looked at his face which was barely inches from hers.

"Like me," he stated. And with that, his lips meshed with hers in a sweet exchange of kisses. He felt her soft pliant lips part to provide entry to his tongue. He explored her mouth recesses and battled with her equally adventurous tongue. The movements were deliciously excruciating torture.

They reluctantly parted breathlessly and stared into each others bewildered eyes. Never before had either of them experienced such sweet passion. For the first time, they felt an overwhelming connection with each other. And they had it in the middle of a busy street!

They were startled from their passionate gaze when the crowd around them applauded. Botan blushed and hid her face in Kurama's chest while he chuckled and grinned triumphantly at the spectators. He took Botan's hand in his and led her to a graceful exit.

Botan was giggling uncontrollably while they hurried to a deserted alley to hide from their avid admirers. She laughed again when she saw Kurama's grinning face. She leaned against the wall and hugged her stomach. This day was full of surprises. She looked up to see Kurama leaning over her with a different kind of heat burning in his eyes.

"How was that compared to Trunks' kiss?" he asked in challenge.

Botan wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Trunks who?" before pulling Kurama down for a kiss that was ignited the flames of hidden desires.             


End file.
